Love Is No Burden
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: Will and Elizabeth wish to marry, but Weatherby does not give consult. They run away, but the Navy is on their tail. How can Will and Elizabeth live as husband and wife? True love is not unbreakable. WillxLiz.
1. Revealing Of Feelings

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for clicking on this story, it means alot to us and we hope you'll enjoy the chapter. Please, we would like your opinion and it makes our day, so if you could please leave an review.**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The past few weeks had been simply hectic. I don't recall having to be onboard a ship since I was a small child when father and I were sailing to Port Royal. But the reason I was aboard with my father was a completely different situation. I was kidnapped, I wasn't trapped with pirates, and I certainly had no feelings for a blacksmith. I had always had a somewhat allure with pirates but right now, I don't think I can read another book about them again!_

But even now, after all that has happened, I still love pirates but I have much of a less inquisitiveness for them. But through it all, it ended quite well. Jack Sparrow was to be hanged and though I highly dislike that excuse for a man, and pirate, I did not feel the need to hang him because of what he did in the past at Port Royal. After all, he did saved me those few weeks ago from drowning and for that, as much as I hate to say this, I thank him greatly for it.

_But the second time I had needed 'saving' someone who I can always trust saved me. It wasn't until later this evening that he had told me he had to do to save me and I was blown away by his actions. Never had William ever did that and here I thought he wouldn't even do such for a woman. But he loves me; he had admitted that early this evening. At first I wasn't even sure how to comprehend what he said, I was all too shocked! He was my best friend, my childhood friend and here he says that he loves me. But I saw everything I needed to know from his eyes. What could have been said by the lips, it was said in the eyes. And I understood that then, right there, that Mr. Turner does love me._

_And I love him; I truly do. I had never felt this kind of emotion for any man before and though I believe Norrington won't let it pass down that I agreed to marry him, I love Will. Surely Norrington will let me be; he seemed to of have understand at his promotion ceremony, so surely he would let me be. I lead him on, however, and that is the only burden I have. But Will was in trouble and I could do nothing else and I needed to save him. And yet I still feel guilty for what I had done to James. I had not meant any hurt, no pain at all and I had hurt a very good gentleman. But I love Will and in Norrington's eyes I saw that he knew so._

_Perhaps he was just hoping. I may not be willing to be his lover but I am willing to be his friend. But my father...I do not have the slightest clue if he approves of Will. I know he likes him and that the blacksmith has my father's respect but does my father approve of him? Oh, I hope so; otherwise this will not be lovely._

_I must go now. I hear footsteps down the hall._

_Elizabeth_

Closing the cover of her small white paged book, Elizabeth quickly sat up and slipped the diary under her pillow and then was quick to put away the ink glass and the quill, stuffing them in her dresser drawer. She was thankful she had changed into her nightdress. She fiddled with putting the lid back on the vial and after the passing few seconds she managed to snap it shut and then shoved the drawer closed- just in time as her bedroom door open.

"Ah, there you are, Lizzy dear." Governor Weatherby Swann entered his daughter's bedroom suite, shutting the door behind him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello father," she greeted.

"There is something we need to discuss."

She didn't know how but she had a feeling that it was about Norrington, about being in engage with him for that brief time. Elizabeth knew very well that her father approved of him and he was the one in the top of the list to be Elizabeth's chosen husband. Weatherby knew that and he, as well, knew that Elizabeth did not wish to be chosen for, and certainly for her who to marry or not.

But pretended she didn't know. "Oh?" Elizabeth questioned. "About what?"

"You're at the age of marriage now," Weatherby replied. "I was proud to see you accept the commodore's proposal. But what happened this evening..." He trailed off and paused. "What happened this evening," he continued, "was not acceptable."

Elizabeth frowned, knowing well what her father was talking about. She didn't mind Will confessing his love to her; in fact, she loved him more than he loved her. She had always loved Will since she was a teenager and didn't care what others thought, but it seemed that her father didn't approve of Will. Elizabeth accepted Norrington's proposal to save Will. Elizabeth sighed. "I accepted Norrignton's proposal because to save Will."

Weatherby didn't look pleased. "That, young lady, is not acceptable either."

"I feel guilty, yes, but I don't regret doing it." Elizabeth winced, knowing full well her father would scowl her. "I apologize, father, but I needed to save Will."

"Elizabeth Christina Swann." Weatherby frowned, looking at his only child sternly. "I hope you know you are expected to follow through your promise to the commodore."

Elizabeth was worried he would say that. Before arriving home she had run into James once more and after a brief conversation, they agreed to be strictly friends. She remembered James saying that if he could marry her, he would object because she would be more happy with Will. True, yes, but her father didn't know that James would object to her father's wishes.

"Father," Elizabeth sighed. "I am a grown woman. I can make decisions by myself and if I wish to marry Will, then I will."

"Well, you certainly don't make the wisest decisions."

Elizabeth grew upset. How dare her father say such to her! She glared at her father, fists clutched. "Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I constantly have to remind you about propriety, which you fail to accept and acknowledge completes a proper, grown woman," Weatherby replied. "You have the nerve to tell me that you _used_ Norrington for that...that blacksmith! What's next? That the reason Port Royal was attacked because of something you had with you?!"

Elizabeth, before, was not certain of her feelings for the blacksmith. She was glad to of have made a new friend when she was a child, but her feelings started to change when she turned fourteen. It was as if she turned mature right then and there. At the age of eighteen, Elizabeth was truly deep in though. It started as a crush, but as weeks and years went by, her feeling grew stronger into something more. But now, she was certain of her feelings.

She loved William.

Elizabeth said nothing, even though what her father said was true. Elizabeth crossed her arms, scowling. "I love William, and he is more than a blacksmith."

"You are to marry the commodore just as you promised."

"James will object," Elizabeth said almost instantly. "We agreed to be strictly friends. That's all. I know you want me to marry James, but I can't marry someone I don't love." She swallowed. "I love Will; he's more of a man James is- than any man is in Port Royal."

Weatherby, needless to say, was not pleased. "Then he should've talked to me," he said flatly.

"I cannot marry a man I do not hold in high regard," was all Elizabeth said. "What of love? I know you love me, father, and I love you too. I do everything you want me to without an argument because I don't want to upset your, nor disappoint you. But marrying a man I do not love...I cannot live with myself on that. If I were to marry Mr. Norrington and bear his children...why, I would not want the children, for they were not made out of love but of money."

"Elizabeth!"

"You know it's true," Elizabeth said, her eyes going soft. They started to glaze with tears and the Governor could not stand to see his daughter in tears, not at all. "You know that I will be sold to a man for just the gossip in this town. Just for the talk, the money, but will you think about one important thing? My feelings...my heart..."

"You'll grow to love him."

"No, father. I won't because I won't marry Mr. Norrington."

"You are to marry the commodore and that's final."

Elizabeth, however, stood her ground. All of her life she had been chosen what to do, what to eat, what to wear, what she can and cannot do. Well, not anymore. "No." Elizabeth stared firmly at her father. "I love you father, but I've been chose to do all my life and marrying someone I don't love will not be part of it." Elizabeth stalked to the door and opened it and turned to her father. "If mother was a steamstress and if you were the Governor's son, would you still marry her?" With that, Elizabeth walked out of the room and slammed the door shut and made her way out of the house before her father caught her. She knew one person who could comfort her.

Like many times when she was younger, Elizabeth used her window. Lucky for her that there were still the line of vines grown on the house and climbing down it was a bit easy than she remembered. By now, it was nightfall and she hoped that Will was not already asleep. She would hate to of wake him up.

The paths to the smithy were easy as well. When she was younger Elizabeth would make trips to the smithy quite often and always without her father's knowing. Will always feared that she would get caught and tried to take her back many times but she simply did not allow it. Will insisted that it was improper and Elizabeth being the one to care less about it being proper or not, insisted that they would spend the day together.

Finally, she arrived at the smithy. It felt like hours but once she arrived at the very familiar building, her heart leapt. She realized that her need to see Will grew much more from the passing minutes. She felt quite guilty, actually, and that was one of the reasons she was visiting Will. He had admitted her feelings to her but she had done nothing. She did not say the words he said and they spent rest of the evening together until Will noticed it was becoming late to the night so he escorted her back. Knowing Will full well he probably had already have the thoughts of her not sharing the exact feelings for him. Even the thought of it made Elizabeth's stomach twisted and took pity on her for being selfish.

Perhaps she had wanted to ignore it as possible; perhaps it hadn't even crossed her mind that she loved Will until she wrote in her diary. But now she was certain and needed to tell him with a burning passion.

She loved William Turner and didn't give a care who thought wrong of it.

Elizabeth made her way to the blacksmith, despite the pouring rain. It didn't became a notice to her until it thundered; Elizabeth feared that. She hurried along, relived when she arrived to the smithy. Worried that Will was in bed, she looked in the window and saw Will sitting in a chair, reading a book. Elizabeth then knocked on the door. "Will!" Elizabeth called. "It's me, Elizabeth!"

William Turner looked up from his book, frowning at the sound of Elizabeth's voice. What was she doing up? It was pouring rain outside and it was fairly late into the evening. Nevertheless, he stood up and set aside his book, hurried to the door, and opened it. "Elizabeth," he said. "What are you doing here?"

She managed a weak smile. "Hello, Willaim." Elizabeth shuddered at the thunder and coldness of the rain, shivering. "I-I wanted to speak to you about something."

He was only wearing trousers and an open up shirt. Seeing his chest expose to her made her flush ever so slightly and she was grateful it was nightfall. To add to his remarkable clothing a smile played his lips

"By coming in the rain and thunder?" Will knew Elizabeth was afraid of thunder. She had told him once when they were still children playing pirates on the beach. He shook her head and stepped aside to allow her to come in the smithy. "You're...an interesting woman, Elizabeth," he said in amusement.

"Why thank you."

"What are you doing out here this late, Miss-"

"Elizabeth," she was quick to correct him. "Call me Elizabeth and I'll call you Will." She took a few steps towards him and was close enough that they could kiss. "You didn't think that I would let you off the hook from your actions earlier, now did you?"

She saw him swallow and was pleased to know that she made him do that. Elizabeth also took note that he was gripping the doorway tightly. "I know what Sparrow has done ever since he stepped into Port Royal but I couldn't let him-"

Elizabeth's laughter caught him off and he stared at her in confusion. Was that why he was nervous? Did he think that she were to do something? She wouldn't dare to turn Will in; he did nothing wrong in her book. "I was not talking about that, Will," Elizabeth said with a smile at seeing his cheeks flush in embarrassment from the dim light that shined behind him inside. "I was talking about our...kiss."

His cheeks turned pink. "I...ah...If I was a bit forward in any way-"

Elizabeth cut him off. Not by laughing or by speaking, but pressing her lips against his seemed to of have caught his attention. He hesitated to kiss her back, unlike earlier. Elizabeth's hand wove in his hair, and she realized it was down, and tugged gently at the strands, bringing his lips more closely. Will's arms wrapped around her waist and gave in both to his and Elizabeth's desire. The kiss was short, yet sweet and very soft.

Elizabeth pulled back from the kiss moment later, their lips lingering for just a few seconds. Will licked his lips and Elizabeth kept her eyes closed. Will studied her face and thought she was utterly gorgeous. Her eyes opened and stared up at his face and their eyes locked for, what seemed, a long moment but it was only a few seconds.

Instead of stepping in, Elizabeth flew into Will's arms, clutching his shoulders. "Oh, Will," she said softly. Oh, how she missed him, even though she saw him earlier that evening of Jack Sparrow escaped his hanging. "I had a horrible fight with my father. He wants me to marry Norrington even when me and Norrington have agreed to be strictly friends."

"You have to understand his reasoning, love," Will said quietly. "I'm only a blacksmith."

"I don't care." Elizabeth pulled away and gazed at Will, nothing but love in her eyes. She pressed her face against his. "I don't care what my father says. I'm willing to run away with you if I have to." Will simply wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head softly.

"Please, Will," Elizabeth nearly begged. "I don't want to go to my house." She caressed his cheek. "I don't want to face my father. He'll scowl me for walking out like I did." But luckily tomorrow morning he was to go out of town for a trip. Elizabeth loved her father, but he had been on too many trips. She hardly saw him, but it gave her an advantage to see Will.

"Then you don't have to leave," Will said softly.

She searched his eyes and found nothing but love in there. Elizabeth brought her hand to his face and trailed her fingers down his skin before taking in a deep breath and uttering the words she had longed to hear.

"I love you."

Will's eyes winded and he stared at Elizabeth's face for a long moment. Elizabeth feared that he wasn't going to do anything…that is until he unexpectedly leaned and pressed his lips against hers. She was pulled closer, if possible, and this time the kiss was a bit more fast paced and a bit passionate than the previous one. Will's hand wove in her hair while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his neck and had no problem kissing him back. She rather enjoyed it and dare not to pull from his soft lips. But Will dared to do so and they took in deep breaths to regain their breathing.

Will gazed at her, hardly believing what he was hearing. "You love me?"

Elizabeth smiled, holding nothing but softness in her eyes. "Yes," she said softly, caressing Will's face. "I do."

"Oh, Elizabeth." Will gathered her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth cupped his face, kissing him tendery, pulling away moments later.

Will stroked her cheek with his thumb, gazing into her eyes. "I wish there was something I could do to persuade your father to allow us to be together."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed, placing her head on his shoulder. "Even if you propose to me and tell my father how much you love me, I don't think my father would allow it. But I'm willing to run away with you, Will, if I have to."

Will rubbed her lower back. "I can try to talk to him if you wish."

"No." Elizabeth shook her head. "He'll object; he very well wants me to marry James. Besides, he's going out of town tomorrow."

Will nodded, kissing her forehead. "So what are we going to do?"

"Depends on what you want to do," Elizabeth said, placing her hands on his chest and toyed with the collar of his shirt. "My father will be away for four weeks."

"Well, it depends on what you want to do."

Elizabeth thought for the moment. She had thought of what she wanted to do while she was writing in her diary, among with walk to the smithy. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she wanted to do. Granted, she would be away from her father but if he would not allow her and Will be together, then fine.

Elizabeth looked at Will. "I want to run away with you," she said. "I want to run away and be yours."

Will paused but slowly nodded an moment later. "If that is what you wish."

"That is, if you want to take me as your wife." Elizabeth looked at Will with love in her eyes.

"Truly?"

"Yes."

"Well, expect a proper proposal from me later on, but I've always wanted to marry you."

Elizabeth smiled, her heart leaping for joy and jumped at Will, hugging him.

"Oh, Will."

"That doesn't mean we're official engaged," Will said to her in amusement, kissing her soft lips. "I don't want to propose to you this way. I want it to be special when I do."

"I consider it an engagement if you want to marry me," Elizabeth smiled, taking Will's hair out of his pony-tail and ran her fingers through her hair. "But I still want to run away, Will. We won't be able to be together. My father won't allow it."

Will nodded, looking away from her. "I know it," he said quietly. "He doesn't approve of me."

Elizabeth turned Will's face so Will was looking at her. "My father doesn't approve because of our status," she said. "But I don't care. I don't care, Will. I love you and though my father wants me to marry James, I'm not going to. Don't think less of yourself, darling. You know what I told my father? I said that you're more of a man than James and any other man will be."

"Well, I'm quite touched at what you said, Elizabeth," Will said honestly. "I can't help but think less of myself because I'm only a blacksmith. But not just a blacksmith; I'm a blacksmith's apprentice."

"You mean more to me than that," Elizabeth said softly. "Don't doubt that." Elizabeth leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and kissed him softly and passionately.

"I love you," Will murmured in between kisses.

"And I," a kiss. "love you," another kiss. "too." Elizabeth pepped passionate, heated kisses along Will's lips.

Will groaned and pulled away, not wanting to push things too far. Elizabeth smiled, knowing Will well and she too wanted to wait until their wedding night. "It's very sweet of you, darling and I respect you greatly for it."

She loved him. The words Elizabeth just said echoed in his head; just hearing them made him over-joy. For many years Will had his feelings for Elizabeth hidden for so long and now…she loves him. But did not Weatherby see that his daughter loves him? A blacksmith and a Governor's daughter. It was surely a interesting topic but it could be respected by Governor Swann and he could submit to the two's love.

But Will could not see that.

He took Elizabeth's hand in his and looked down at her face, to which she looked up at his. "We need to discuss something."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing full well what was on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Was it okay? Good? Please review and let us know!**


	2. Secret Beach

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! We appreciate it that you enjoyed the chapter; we work very hard on this story for you guys and so we hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Will stood up and outstretched an arm towards Elizabeth; she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up. Though he pulled her up with ease and gentle Elizabeth still somehow managed to find herself against his chest. Elizabeth blushed furiously and since that she was inside the smithy, where there was light, her tinted pink cheeks were visible, to which Will saw and smiled that soft, gentle and caring smile, the one that always made Elizabeth's knees go weak. But it only added to her embarrassment and she ducked her head as her cheeks flared. Hearing Will chuckle; Elizabeth looked up and found that he was quite amused by her behavior.

Will lead them outside and with Elizabeth close at his side he started off the path from the smithy. Since it was nightfall Will was certain no one would be out so he was more confident that Elizabeth was safe from being recognized, but that did not meant that no one wasn't out in town.

As they walked in more of a deeper part of town in Port Royal Elizabeth noticed that there were some people out at the markets or just standing off to the side. It was obvious to her that they were much more of inferior quality than Will was and she felt a ping of sadness inside of her. She pity most of them, but certainly not the ones that were giving her rather oppressive and slurry looks, and most of them were from the males that sat on the streets dressed in ragged clothing.

Intensively, Elizabeth sidle towards Will and looped her arm through his and eyed the males, as if to warn them that she was not a or their propriety. But they didn't seem to get the hint. "Will," Elizabeth whispered in a slight alarmed voice, her words almost shaking, her hand gripping his lower arm.

Will stopped to look down at her and as instant nature, his eyebrows furrowed. Elizabeth was looking across from them, her eyes shining with fear and she was practically leaning against his body, which she had to admit was quite warm. Will looked up and at what Elizabeth was staring at and felt some sort of rage enter inside but he made no action that showed it. Instead, he simply gave those who were staring at the beautiful lady beside him glares. Instantly the men on the streets looked away or those who were standing simply walked off. But it were not only men who were staring, there were females as well.

"Will…"

"Shhh," Will whispered, sliding his hand to hers and grasped it gently and pulled them down the street. It was a bit difficult to do so since Elizabeth was a bit frightened but one look at Will's face and seeing his smile, she trusted that the street was safe, or so she hoped. But even then, as they walked by, many bystanders were watching.

"Will…" Elizabeth trailed off, swallowing down the lump that formed in her throat. "They're staring at me."

"Don't mind a thing about them," Will replied, pulling her closer but he had a smile on his face. "They never seen a beautiful woman before."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed, quite flattered by his sweet comment. She bowed her head, trying to control her beating heart. Finally they arrived to where Will was leading and Elizabeth was the most surprise to see that it was the small beach they would go to when they were children. It was rather a secretive place and Will found it himself just a few days after he was put in the care of Mr. Brown. There were trees all around and quite a few rocks off at the shore, where the waves would splash upon it. Logs sat around, though there were few. Elizabeth had not forgotten the area and only hoped that Will didn't forget either.

"Oh Will," Elizabeth turned towards him. He had a big smile on his face and Elizabeth found it infectious, for she started smiling too. Elizabeth jumped at him in pure joy and found herself squealing as Will spun them both around but that didn't last long once the dizzy spells started to set in. Will stopped but almost tumbled to the ground. Elizabeth giggled, tightening her hold around his neck. Will set Elizabeth down and she, herself, almost fell on the ground and if it weren't for Will grasping her arms to hoist her up, she would of fallen.

Will brought them to one of the logs and sat himself on the sand, Elizabeth doing the same beside him. A breeze started to blow through and Elizabeth shuddered and brought herself to Will's side for warmth. His arm slipped behind her back and to her waist and tugged her close until she was leaning against his side, then he wrapped his other arm around her and rubbed her upper arms. Elizabeth looked up at his face and gave him a smiled, silently saying 'Thank you'.

"Do you remember when we were children and we used to go here at all times?"

Elizabeth laughed at the memory, full well remembering. "Very well," she said. "All the silly games we used to play. Most of them were pirate games."

"You were the captain and I was your cabin boy," Will flashed her a smile, almost a grin. One could have a ball remembering the times they had played together.

For half of the hour they sat and replayed the memories of when they were younger and when they would go to the island and play. Weatherby didn't even know about the island, no one did so Elizabeth was assured that they wouldn't be disturbed from their time. But the slightest of fear entered her mind when they became silent, just simply watching the waves. What if one of the maids were to walk in her room and see that she was gone? But as soon as it entered her mind it got kicked aside from another thought.

_Will would do anything to get you from trouble_.

And she knew he would; she knew that indeed. But then she remembered why they were here in the first place. _We need to discuss something_. Those words from Will rang in her ears and it brought her back to reality. She looked over at Will who was running his hand through the sand and letting the small pebbles slip through his hands. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but found herself saying…

"How are we going to be together?"

Will turned his head to her, eyebrows furrowed. He hadn't thought about it until now that she mentioned it. Yes, Will didn't necessary proposed to her but it was enough to consider for them to be engage to marry and Weatherby, being the man he was, would surely not allow Elizabeth to marry Will. Will knew he would even object to it if he asked permission for Elizabeth's hand in marriage and maybe even wouldn't allow him to go on with his reasons of his love towards Elizabeth.

Though Will respected Weatherby greatly, Will wanted to marry Elizabeth and her father wouldn't allow it. Weatherby truly didn't appreciate or respected Will for the things he had done for him and Elizabeth, even when they were younger. For goodness thanks, Will had risked his life to get Elizabeth from those pirates,

And did Will get a thank you from Weatherby?

No.

"Lets just put it like this," Elizabeth interrupted will from his thoughts. "my father isn't too pleased with me and will be greatly disappointed if I don't walk down the aisle."

"I can only conjecture who the lucky man would be," Will said, offering her a shy smile. He knew the man that Weatherby wished for Elizabeth to marry.

James.

And what Will said next made his cheeks feel a bit warm. "Anyone who is to marry you should know that he is the luckiest man there is. You're a rare gift, Elizabeth; believe me when I say that."

"Oh Will," Elizabeth laughed softly, quite flattered. "I adore your words, but James would certainly not be the luckiest man there is if I were to walk down the aisle."

"And why is that?"

"Because he would not be the man I would join souls with," this time Elizabeth flushed and Will gave her a baffled look. "Because…Because I don't wish to marry him. I wish to marry…" she trailed off, unsure if she should say the rest of her sentence. A nod from Will told her to do so. He seemed rather anxious to her answer.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath before continuing on. "I don't wish to marry James…I wish to marry you," Though it was discussed of such earlier, Will's eyes widened slightly and Elizabeth simply stared in his eyes, slight fear in her eyes of what he might think. When Will simply stared at her, not saying a word, she began to worry. "Will…I…I'm sorry; I shouldn't of have said tha-"

"Elizabeth…"

"I-I apologize. I-"

She was interrupted by him, however. He leaned in, his hand cupping her cheek, the other going to the back of her neck and brought her lips to his. Elizabeth was surprised by such a bold move from Will but she didn't object. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The kiss was rather passionate and each felt heat from their lips, which only added the passion.

Will's hand went in her hair and his fingers played with the small curls. He pulled her closer, her side pressed against his stomach, and wrapped his arm around her waist. Elizabeth lifted up her face, deepening the kiss, holding onto the nape of his neck. She tilted her head ever so slightly.

They kissed for a moment, then pulled away, their breaths slightly uneven. Will held her hand, her other one on his shoulder. She stared up at him and Will leaned in again but he gave her a peck of the lips before pulling away. Elizabeth's eyes closed during that small kiss and they remained closed as she felt his fingers on her face.

"Elizabeth," she heard him whispered and her eyes fluttered open. He licked his lips. "If I didn't love you, truly, deeply, and madly, then I wouldn't of have confessed my love for you. I love you, Elizabeth Swann, and knowing that you love me as well…"

"There is no doubt in my mind that I love you," Elizabeth replied, her voice soft. "if possible more than you love me."

"I'm not quite sure if you could come close to that," Will smiled, pulling her head towards his a bit closer. "Elizabeth, you must know before you decide, I can't offer you anything. None of those marvelous jewelry, or the dazzling clothing, none of that. All I can offer you is a small house and love."

"It's all I ever wanted, all that I need from you." She couldn't give a slight care about the jewelry and the clothing. They didn't matter and she most certainly didn't enjoy wearing them, as beautiful as they were. Most dresses were very uncomfortable and somewhat a bit itchy to her skin. She knew what Will was trying to do. He was trying to see through the less of a wealthy life, but she didn't care. As long as they would have a house and their love will stay strong, she was the happiest woman there was. But just the thought of Will loving her so much to stop her from entering an possible unwanted life warmed her.

Will, for one, was overjoyed inside. His dreams to marry Elizabeth were coming true, but then again they were far from doing so. Without Weatherby's consult, there wouldn't be a way for Will or Elizabeth to marry if they wanted one with guests. From what Elizabeth had said, Will took his guess that Governor Swann did not like the idea of Will marrying his daughter. If one had eyes they would see that Elizabeth wanted to be a part of Will, and indeed he saw that on her face and in her eyes.

Many thoughts ran through Will's mind and as much as he could he tried pushing them away, but they remained in his mind. Was the idea of marrying Elizabeth worrying him? Of course not, it's all he had ever wanted. Was it that the fact that they would be going behind Weatherby's back? Yes. Quite frankly, it scared Will but he didn't showed it and hope Elizabeth wouldn't see it. Weatherby would hang Will and that was quite in literal form. But married…Weatherby wouldn't be able to tear them apart, even if it was his daughter.

Weatherby won't go down without a fight, he would do quite few things to keep Will and Elizabeth away. He had done so when they were children but he wasn't going to do that now.

"William?"

"Yes, love?"

She looked at Will. "I love you."

Will stood and helped her, but then he picked her up and started to twirl her around, much to Elizabeth enjoyment. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck as they both laughed. Eventually, Will got a bit dizzy and he stopped but they didn't mean he set his love down. But his feet lost it's balance and his legs buckled under him and they both fell to the soft sand, now laid side by side.

They started to laugh more and if anyone had seen them they would of thought that they were bizarre. Elizabeth's arms were still attached to Will's neck and she let them fall to her sides. Their laughter seized moments later and the two just laid there in each other's arms, Elizabeth head rested against his shoulder, her fingers intertwined through Will's.

Though it wasn't considered as an engagement, Will still worried about the Governor. Will knew he wasn't exactly of their status, but he had done many things for him and Elizabeth and it slightly hurt that Weatherby didn't even thought of Will as a respected man, but only a low class blacksmith that had no penny to his name. He respected Governor Swann but there were just some things that needed to be done, with or without his consult, and now neither him or James would tear them apart.

And Will was determine not let Elizabeth go.

Not a chance.

And to prevent them from trying to do so, there was only one thing to do…

Leave.

Though Will was hesitant on the idea, it seemed the only way for them to be together. Will was in his thoughts for a moment.

Would Elizabeth agree?

Or would she object?

He couldn't. It's the only way. But this was their town, their lives. They are few small islands that Will knows and the Governor does not. What if Elizabeth isn't willing to leave? She may. There was only one way to find out but Will didn't think he could bring himself to say the words.

He opened his mouth to speak but only managed two words. "Elizabeth…I-"

"Will," Elizabeth interrupted him with a breath of a sigh, sitting up and leaning over him. "If we stay here there is no hope, not even a chance of us getting married."

"I know, Elizabeth. Perhaps we should-"

"And this Port Royal, William. We've been here since we were young children." Will nodded, understanding her completely. "But…but I love you and I want nothing more than to be your wife and bear your children. I love my father as well but if he can't understand my feelings for you then I don't think he can understand anything about us. I love him, Will, but he won't even listen to me and I hate it when he does that. But if it means marrying you then I won't hesitate to leave Port Royal."

"Port Royal is anything but the nicest of a town, Elizabeth," Will told her, honesty perceptible in his voice. But she knew he was right and she agreed. Will sat up as well, using his arms to support him. "Yes, there are nice citizens here and some are very respectable and a good idol for children, but no matter where you go in this town you will hear anything but gossip. And I don't want you to be the subject of it for marrying a blacksmith."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Elizabeth replied flatly, her eyebrows furrowed together. "I'd be married to the one only for me."

"Would they think that?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but stopped and realized that he was right. "You know that I would never put you in shame. I don't forget my place unless it's dire."

"We need to leave."

"I'll leave whenever you want to."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. She wanted to be married to Will as soon as possible, yet she wanted to be settle down in a nice town, perhaps an island that no one, not even her father knows about. She wanted them to have a house before marrying and she knew Will wanted that as well.

_Is this what you want?_

_More than anything._

_Do you love Will enough?_

_I'd take a shot for him._

_Do you love your father? What of James?_

_Of course I love my father. But he doesn't understand about my love and how I wish for him to respect my wants. I love Will, not James. Will._

_And James?_

_He is only my friend as far as I see. I know his feelings for me and I hated using him like I did but how else was I suppose to save Will?_

_And you have no doubts about marrying Mr. Turner?_

_It's all I wanted, ever since I was fifteen. I love William._

_He's a blacksmith._

_And that doesn't matter._

_You will have no where to go. What town do you know of that you two could go to? What island? All you can do is sail around for weeks, and yet may not find any suitable town._

People mislead her if they thought she knew nothing about the seas. In fact, she knew quite a lot. The locations, where islands and towns were at, and even ports. It's a thanks to those books she had gotten when she was younger, otherwise she wouldn't know how to survive being on a ship, let alone being on one full of pirates. She knew her knowledge, more than Will could know.

She had no doubts. She wanted this with Will.

Elizabeth looked back at Will, who was looking at her the whole time. Her hand went in his hair where her fingers grasped at the soft strands. Will's own hand slid down to her cheek and held her there firmly, yet very gentle.

"Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

She let out a sigh and placed her other hand on his.

"I want to leave by tomorrow night."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Like it? Okay? Please review and let us know. We want your opinion.**


	3. A Conversation With James

"_I want to leave by tomorrow night."_

After that, Will started to walk Elizabeth back home, much to her disappointment and discontentment. But Will insisted and hoped no one would notice but he was sure that the maids and servants were busy tidying around, so he wasn't that worried. It was a long walk to the small beach and since it was dark out now, it would be a bit of a challenge to get back to the Governor house. With Elizabeth kept close at his side, he lead her around, trying to see through the darkness enough to remember the streets they passed from the smithy.

Silence filled between them but nothing needed to be said. It seemed like a while but Will finally founded him and Elizabeth back in the town and he started to lead her through the familiar streets of Port Royal. As they passed by a tree there was an owl sitting inside a small hole of the bark and made it's calling. It startled Elizabeth, for she jumped and whirled her head around. Unknown to her she wrapped her hand around Will's arm but loosened her grip when she saw that it was just an owl.

She didn't know what it was about being out at night, but it always made her a bit perturbed. Of course there were few people who were but from the many stories from those high class, uptight ladies, and even from her maids. They were always muttering something about being captured from some ragged man if you were to be out-at night-alone. Elizabeth did her best to ignore them but even she were interested in a couple of them, though she tried to not let it get to her. At certain times it did but she tried to hide it whenever she was out with her father and would just pretend to be ill. Or, an old trick of hers since she had been wearing corsets, play by fainting. But Weatherby knew, by now, that they were just tricks to get them home earlier than usual.

What broke her from her thoughts when something bright shining flew up in her face. She jerked, halting both her and Will but was delighted to find it was a firefly. She let out a small laugh as it landed on the tip of her nose, hearing Will's laughter as well. The bug then flew off and Will took her hand and they continued on.

Elizabeth remembered back when they were children. Many times they would go to the backyard of the Governor household and would carry small jars with them. Of course, Weatherby being the governor barely had time for anything and most at nights he spent it with his daughter. Watching them from the small backyard porch, a smile would catch on his lips as he had watched Will and Elizabeth run around, laughing and giggling as they tried to catch the fireflies. Will was rather good at the catching but Elizabeth wasn't so much talented. She was a fast runner but not as fast as Will was.

Once arriving at the Governor household Will saw no lights lit in any of the rooms. Earning a nod of assurance that the maids and servants were already asleep, Will lead her around the house and until Elizabeth was back at the wall of vines that could aid her to get her to her room. Elizabeth turned and faced her love, who seemed rather regretful to leave at this point. They stared at each other for a long moment until-

"I must leave," Will said, hesitance evident in his voice. "but I have high hopes to see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

Will smiled at the surprise in her voice. He had to made sure, he needed to know that she was truly going through this with him. He searched her eyes to see otherwise and found nothing but love. Will didn't doubt her; he wouldn't do such but there were certain things he needed to be sure of.

"Have your things be packed by tomorrow evening," Will told her. "Pack a bag and make sure no one sees you."

"I'll be at the smithy by evening," Will nodded and with a small kiss on her hand, Will turned and began to walk off. Elizabeth watched him, biting down on her lower lip. It would be hours before she would see him again and it felt like it would be years. Something was missing and she knew what it was. As her feet started to run and her direction towards Will, she called out to him.

"Will!"

He turned, just in time to get his lips attacked with her own. They kissed, more passionate than Elizabeth intended. Her hand went in his hair, the other cupping his cheek. Will's arms went around her waist and pulled her up against him. Their lungs insisting that they needed air made them part from their lips and Will stared down at her face for a moment before leaning in and pressed his lips to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered and then pulled from her. He gave her a smile and then walked down the path leading to the smithy. Elizabeth smiled softly and was up in her room within minutes, fast asleep.

By early morning, Elizabeth was awake and dressed. She sat at her vanity mirror after taking one of her long baths, brushing out any knots that were in her hair. It didn't take much time brushing her hair and once she was done, she used a few clips to pull it up, a few curls dangling down to her neck and some over her shoulders. She then stood from her seat and went over to her window where her small bag was and began to fill the items she wound need mostly in it. She needed not much so by the time she was finished with the bag it was rather light. Remembering something very special, Elizabeth went over to her wardrobe and opened the doors and pushing the dresses and coats back, she pulled out a plastic cart. She pulled one of the drawers open, lifting up a small box from inside.

Just then there was a knock and Elizabeth looked up, eyes wide and startled. "Elizabeth?" James! Elizabeth quickly threw the box onto a small sofa by her window to her left and shoved the cart back inside, hurriedly closing the door. She then ran towards her bag, where it laid on her bed. "Elizabeth?"

"H-Hold on!" Elizabeth yelled, grabbing the bag and threw it under her bed, just as the door opened. James entered and smiled at the sight of her and Elizabeth gave him a slight smile, trying to hold back her heavy breathing from running in her corset. It surely was preventing her to breathe properly.

"You look beautiful, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth gave him a smile to hide the fact she was no where near flattered. "Thank you, Mr. Norrington. Might I ask what is giving me the pleasure for your visit?"

"I was hoping to take you for a walk this morning," James replied, walking in further. "There are some things that needs to be discussed and this may be the only time I can speak with you." Elizabeth chewed on her lip, hoping to quickly dismissed the man but these 'things' he spoke of could be important, though she couldn't just spend the day with James. But she couldn't turn him down, not after the hurt he experienced when she chose Will as her love. But what of Will? She had hoped to be at the smithy by afternoon.

"James, I-" Elizabeth was stopped from speaking from herself when an sigh escaped her lips. "James, I would love to but I-"

"Surely you won't be staying in your room for the full day."

"Not exactly."

"Please Elizabeth," James gave her a look that made it seem like he was almost pleading. Perhaps this was important. "I truly need to discuss something with you."

"Can it not wait until later, Mr. Norrington?"

"Not unless I plan on chasing after you when you leave with Turner." Elizabeth's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened and closed a few times. James gave her a small smirk but then smiled. "Take a walk with me, Elizabeth, and tell me. I promise you I will do nothing imprudent."

Elizabeth stood there for a moment, not sure to either decline or accept. But she trusted him and so she nodded and they headed off. Instead of taking the carriage they walked down the streets of Port Royal to reach the small pound that the citizens would be often seen.

It was silent for a few moments as they took their places on a bench in front of a lake where ducks were swimming their ways across. James was the one to break the silence.

"The weather is quite pleasant," he said.

"Yes," Elizabeth agreed, placing her hands in her lap. "'tis is."

"Elizabeth," James started out. He sat straighter in an uncomfortable manner. "I know very well for your feeling for Turner and I cannot object to say that I agree with you on the road. William is a very respectable man and I have no doubt that he loves you as almost as I do."

"Thank you James," Elizabeth said, her cheeks flushing at his words. "That is rather sweet of you and I appreciate for your support. I know what I had done is unthinkable and I am greatly sorry for that. I had not meant to use you in any way but…I love Will and-"

"It was the only way to save him," James finished for her, knowing exactly what she meant. Elizabeth simply nodded, twirling her fingers. James offered her a smile, but Elizabeth could plainly see the hurt in his eyes. Seeing Elizabeth's expression, James smiled at her and held up his hand. "I offer friendship to you and to Mr. Turner and I trust that he will take care of you."

"I am most certain he will," Elizabeth told him. "You do not need to worry. But if I may ask, how did you know about me and Will's plans?"

"I hate to say that I had known about that secret beach of yours," James said. "I was strolling along the beach when I saw you two, so I hid behind one of the trees. Curiosity got the best of me and so I eavesdropped. I know it was not proper for a man to do but once I heard you and Will discussing about marrying, I knew there was a story to it."

"There is," Elizabeth confirmed, nodding her head. "Father and I had a small argument last night before he went off on one of his trips. He thought that Will's confession early that evening was to get something from him. To make it a long story short, I told him that I love Will and he refused to allow me to marry him." Elizabeth let out a small sigh. To James it sounded like a lost baby bird and he hated seeing Elizabeth like such. "What I wouldn't give to receive permission to marry, Mr. Turner. I want to marry. I want to marry him."

"And you will."

"But not just any man, Mr. Norrington. I wish to marry William Turner."

"You will," James assured. Elizabeth looked at him and found determination in his eyes but she was left confused by his confidence. She didn't doubt Will, nor did she doubt them getting married. She never would but a man like James that had proposed to her in the first place and loves her so, why would he be confident of her marrying Will?

James picked up Elizabeth's hand and patted it. "Elizabeth, please know that I approve of you and Turner's love thoroughly," he continued on.

Elizabeth was relieved that other than her and Will that someone approved of her and the blacksmith's love. But there was something itching her in her mind. "If we stay here then there will be no chance of Will and me getting married."

James face fell into a remorseful expression and he nodded slowly. Elizabeth knew he was more than hurt now but there was no other way and James seemed to understand that. "I am hurt by the fact that I could not receive a precious gift I had wanted for long, but William has waited longer than I have. You are a precious, rare gift, Miss Swann. And you will marry Will."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you, James."

"Anything for you, Elizabeth."

It became quiet afterward. Moments later Elizabeth stood from the bench and brushed anything that has gotten on her dress, James standing with her. "It's getting close to the afternoon," she said. "I had wanted to pack my things before noon, and then make my way to the smithy." James nodded his head.

"Will you need an escort?" James offered. "A carriage?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, but thank you," Elizabeth said. "I can walk."

"Good day then, Miss Swann," James bowed and Elizabeth curtsied to him. She turned and then started to walk off but halted her tracks and looked behind her and at James.

"James?" He lifted his gaze to her and she smiled. "Thank you."

Upon entering her room Elizabeth found that her bed was made and her curtains were drawn. Her maid had been in here, for sure. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and went over to her bed and bent as far as her corset would let her, and pulled her small bag out from under her bed. She sat it upon the fresh sheets and made her way over to the small sofa by her window, remembering that the small box was needed. Elizabeth reached out her hand towards it but a hand hovered over it and picked it up. Looking up Elizabeth found it was…

"Will?"

The young man smiled and held out the small box to her. Elizabeth took it from his hands and before she knew it she and Will were kissing, his hands placed on her waist and hers on his face, the box still in her hands. Elizabeth felt herself being pulled closer to his body, the warmth of it warming her heart. She pulled his head closer so that his lips were more firmly against hers, if it was possible. She didn't think she could miss someone so much for a short period of time, but it was possible.

The need for air broke them apart, however, and they hastily suck in air. Will's arms wrapped fully around her waist and Elizabeth toyed with the collar of his shirt, quite breathless from the dizzying kiss. Elizabeth pressed her face in the crook of his neck, feeling him swallow. Elizabeth smiled to herself, tilting her head upwards to look at his face; he was looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," Will replied. "I couldn't wait until this evening to see a beautiful flower." Elizabeth's cheeks flushed and realized that she still held the box in her hand, so she hid it behind his neck, her free fingers toying with his hair that was pulled up. Will cupped her chin with his hand and looked in her eyes. "Is everything packed?"

Elizabeth nodded. "In one bag," she said.

"Excellent," Will said, letting her go and looked around her room, seeming fairly impressed. He looked back at her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Elizabeth?"

"I have no doubts."

"I don't want you to do anything that you will regret," Will told her, his eyebrows raised and his face holding an expression of hope mixed with fear. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"This is something I won't regret without a doubt," she said, her voice soft sounding; it was almost above a whisper. But then, she started to wonder if he believed in her love. Her words. Did he? "Do you doubt my love, Will?"

"What?" Will stared at her in shocked and it wasn't mere. His eyes wide and his mouth screwed, he took a hold of her hands and held them in his. "No! No, of course not Elizabeth. I wouldn't even thi- Why would you think such?"

"You're act so unsure," Elizabeth frowned. "What's wrong, Will?"

Will let out a deep breath and slowly sat himself on the sofa, Elizabeth seating herself by his side, her hand on his shoulder. The other hand held the small box, which she sat by her side, her attention fully on Will. When he didn't speak, Elizabeth got concern and she placed her hand on the side of his face and turned his head towards her. "Will?" she questioned, concern clear in her voice; it shined in her eyes as well.

To her relief, he spoke.

"There are no words to put how much I love and respect you," Will started to say. "but pulling you away from Port Royal…your father…you lived your whole life as a Governor's daughter. I know you will fit perfectly into the less wealthy life; you are that strong but I fear that you will tire of it…tire of the life with me and…" Will swallowed, his hands gripping hers tighter. "leave me."

Elizabeth felt overwhelmed with many emotions. She pressed a hand to her chest to control the shattering feeling inside. She wasn't angry, she wasn't hurt, nor was she annoyed by his words. She was touched. He was afraid of loosing her. Worse, her leaving him and going back to the old life she had lived for many years. She wouldn't dare do such; she wanted to be far from the rich life and not be pulled back inside it once she was out of it. But did he know?

"Oh, William," Elizabeth breathed. Will adverted his gaze from her, feeling somewhat embarrassed by what he had admitted. Elizabeth ran her fingers down his cheek, causing him to lift his gaze to her. She smiled. "Will, you must know that I wouldn't even consider about going back to my old life. I love you, Will Turner, and for many years have I longed to be your wife. And so I shall."

Will's hands went up to her face and pulled her in for a short kiss, yet it made Elizabeth light headed. She opened her eyes and trailed her fingers down his neck, then up, then down again.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"Believe me, Will, I have the idea."

"I can't live without you," Will said, leaning his head against hers.

"I need you," Elizabeth whispered.

"You'll always have me and my heart."

"I don't need to give you mine," Elizabeth said and Will gave her a questioning look. Elizabeth smiled, cupping his face and kissed his head. "I gave it to you long ago and you will always have my heart."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Like it? Okay? Please let me know; I wish for your opinion so please do review.**


	4. Boarding

**A/N: An update! Yay! XD So sorry for not updating but here's a chapter. ;)**

* * *

Elizabeth stayed in her room until the evening, writing in her blank page notebook as known as her diary or just simply daydreaming of her new life with Will as Mrs. Turner. Elizabeth sighed happily at her seat of her window, staring out of it as she watched the sunset. It was settled that Will would climb up to her window to take them to the docks, where he had successfully found a ship with a good captain that was carrying no one else but him and Elizabeth on board. Elizabeth's stomach twisted into a knot, her mind racing with many thoughts.

She had made sure to put that small box in her bag, for it was of importance and knew Will would love to see it once they were wed. Elizabeth knew no pirate would be after it now and it was in no use of but to wear and she most certainly thought it would look striking on Will. Elizabeth had been thoughtful on many things and had considered once or twice to leave her father a letter but decided against it. Perhaps he would not try to send the navy out for her and then what? Pull her from Will and be pulled back into the life she lived all her life? No; that would not be it. Elizabeth would not be willing to be pull from her love. She was lucky to remember to pack two cloaks, one of them indeed a size for Will, to hide themselves from any town they appear in.

A knock then interrupted her from her thoughts and Elizabeth gasped when she saw it was Will, standing outside of her balcony. Elizabeth quickly got up and walked to the doors and unlaced it, then opened one of them. Will stepped in, leaving the door open and his hand went to her waist and pulled her to him.

"Are you ready to leave?" Will asked. "The ship leaves in just few minutes." Elizabeth nodded and Will's eyes went to her bed, where her bag laid. He went over there and picked it up, then he took Elizabeth's hand and lead her out to the balcony. She closed the door, putting one of the small chairs to sit on against it to keep it close. There was a piece of rope tied to the balcony railing and Elizabeth assumed he used that to climb up there. There was just a wall of vines like nearby Elizabeth's window and the only thing Will had to grasp at was the railing to pull himself over.

He leaned over the railing and simply let go of the bag, hearing a small thump from the process. Will climbed over the railing and then held out his hand to Elizabeth, who took it and allowed him to pulled her over on the other side carefully. It was a good thing she had chosen to wear a simple dress with the color blue. Will took a hold of the piece of rope, the other hand pushing Elizabeth against his side firmly.

"Hold on to me tightly," Will instructed her and Elizabeth complied, wrapping her around his waist, tightly as she could. With both hands, Will climbed them both down from the balcony and once down, Will turned to Elizabeth. "Are you alright?"

Smiling at his concern, Elizabeth nodded her head. "I'm fine, Will." He smiled, relieved, and the picked up Elizabeth's bag and with her hand in his, he put them in a running pace towards the docks. They made it there just in time, just as the captain was calling the last call for the ship. They scrambled on board, Elizabeth almost tumbling forward. As the sails were let out and the ship began to sail from Port Royal and down the many paths of the sea, Will set Elizabeth's bag to the floor and picked her up from behind her and whirled them around.

Elizabeth squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she felt the spells of dizziness enter her. She and Will, laughed, however. Not at how silly they were acting, but out of their happiness that they succeeded. Will then stopped, himself getting a bit dizzy from spinning them around. He slowly set Elizabeth to her feet but held her arms and pulled her against him. He pressed his face in her neck and breathed in her scent, feeling her do the same.

"We did it," Will whispered in her hair, feeling overcome with emotions of happiness and mere surprise. "We did it."

Elizabeth pulled back, a smile playing her lips and eyes. Tears were pooling at the corners of them, but not tears of sadness. Will wiped them away with him thumb. He would of have leaned in, capture her lips in a passionate, breath taking kiss that only they could share but they were interrupted from their moment.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," a male voice said. Will broke away from Elizabeth, turning around. In front of them was a young man dressed up in a captain uniform. He had dark blond hair and his eyes were pale blue. He was a rather thin one but was a bit muscular, but not by much. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, Captain Mcurry," Will said as the two shook hands. The said captain's eyes traveled to Elizabeth and his smiled brighten, his arms going behind his back.

"And this must be the lovely to-be-Turner that you spoken of this afternoon," he said and Elizabeth flushed at the word 'lovely'. She didn't know what Will told this captain but she was sure that Will told certain things, such as what Will called, her 'beauty'. Will's smile grew and his arm went around her back, his hand clasping at her waist.

"Indeed it is," Will said. "Elizabeth, this is Captain Mcurry; he owns this ship and has offered to take us to wherever we want, without anyone else on board to recognize you." Will was sure that most of the people from Port Royal knew who Elizabeth was and knew what she looked like. Many times did the people of Port Royal travel on ships. "Captain Mcurry, this here is Elizabeth, my fiancée."

"Elizabeth Swann," Mcurry addressed, taking Elizabeth's hand and bowed. "It is an honor to meet both daughter of Governor Swann of Port Royal, and Mr. Turner's fiancée."

Elizabeth, of all, was a bit surprised to know that the captain knew her last name. She opened her mouth to ask him how he knew when Mcurry let out a hearty laugh. "I have seen you many times before on the streets of Port Royal with your father. On another note, Will told me your last night and what seems to be the trouble. Let me say that I am deeply touched by the story Mr. Turner told me. I would have no other choice but to leave my home if I were to marry the love of my life."

"Mcurry here isn't charging neither of us," Will told Elizabeth. The blacksmith smiled at him. "And for that, I am grateful. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"And me as well," Elizabeth added. Mcurry smiled at the two.

"It's no trouble at all," Mcurry said. "I know what you two are going through and I assure you that I will find a nice town, even island for you. In fact, consider this ship as a ride to where you wish to go."

Will raised an eyebrow. "But we only need assist to a suitable town or island as you said."

"What if we were to pick some island and would like to stay there?" Elizabeth asked. "What would you do?"

"Miss Swann," Mcurry smiled, turning his back to the two and walked towards the railing. "I have been sailing the oceans for over three years. I think I should stop and…" Mcurry stopped in his sentence, a smile crawling to his lips. "And settle down; have a family."

Elizabeth smiled. "That's a very warming idea, sir," she said, whilst looking up at Will. He caught her eyes and smiled back at her before pressing a kiss to her head.

"It is, isn't it?" Mcurry murmured to himself more than anyone. "Alright then!" Mcurry clapped his hands together and turned around. "I have your rooms ready. You two will each be sleeping in a cabin next to each other; I figure to allow that since you two are engaged."

Elizabeth was opening her mouth to protest such when Will took her hand and lead her down the deck, telling the captain a 'Thank you'. Will pushed them into a cabin that looked like it was designed for a female. Closing the door, Will found that the cabin had some lighting from the lanterns dangling on the walls and ceiling. Elizabeth stood in the center of the room, her arms crossed around her stomach. She had expected to share a cabin with Will. She didn't think she could be parted from Will, even if they would be next to each other. But she didn't want to be apart from Will, her Will.

She felt his arms wrap up behind her and felt pressure on her shoulder, the feel of his warm breath hitting against her skin made her shudder. "What's wrong?" Will whispered in her ear, concern evident in his voice. Will whispered in her ear, concern evident in his voice. When she did not answer he grew a bit more than concern and tilted his head, looking at the side of her face. "Elizabeth?"

She blinked a couple of times, and then turned her head to Will. She was obvious in a daze. "Yes William?"

"What's seems to be troubling?" Will asked his eyes softening at her face as his hands curved up her shoulders and to the nape of her neck, where he brushed her hair and kissed her skin, feeling her shiver under his lips, making him smile at her reaction.

"Well, I…" Elizabeth stopped, her words trailing off as she Will's lips move against the nape of her neck. Her eyes closed and couldn't finish her sentence with him doing that to her, but he didn't seem to notice that and murmured her to go on. Elizabeth chuckled and turned slightly, her fingers trailing down and up his face. "I can't think straight when you do that Will. If you wish to kiss my neck and for me to talk at the same time, I fear we will have no avail at that."

Will's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, the dim light not showing the feature. "Of course," he murmured, stepping back a little. "I do apologize, love."

Elizabeth smiled. "You need not to be sorry, Will," she said softly. "I'm perfectly fine, Will. I just-I had thought that perhaps we were to-"

"Share a cabin together?" Elizabeth shrunk back at the amusement mixed with the jest in his voice, feeling her cheeks flushed and this time, she was the one embarrassed. Will smiled at her and only pulled her towards him, lifting her face up so she was looking in his eyes. "I would want nothing more to share a cabin with you, either sleep with you in the same bed or sleep in a separate bed, but though propriety means nothing now that we are away from proper and improper, the rich lives and any talk what would start in town…but, I still I have my sense what is and what is not proper and sharing a cabin is not consider as proper."

"Oh, hang propriety! All of it!"

Will was thankful that they were inside of a cabin where no one could hear her words. But even then Will was surprise by her words. "Elizabeth!"

She moved from him, her arms crossed over her chest and her back turned to him, her head bowed. Her shoulders pushed together and Will felt bad instantly. Had he hurt her? Had he upset her in any way? He meant neither and would not want to hurt her in any way at all. Will moved slowly behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling at how tense her shoulders were.

"Elizabeth," Will whispered and she turned and pressed herself against his chest, gripping his shirt in her fists. His arms wrapped around her waist and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I'm sorry," was all he could say and Elizabeth only rubbed her face against his throat. "I had not meant to offend you in any way whatsoever. I love you."

Elizabeth smiled against his skin, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Please understand Elizabeth, I don't want to lose any control that I have."

"And how would I make you lose this said control?"

Will smiled, pulling back. "Well, for one, there is your boldness," he said. "Along with your ways to make me fall head over heels for you all over again. You spur my body in many ways Elizabeth and as much as I don't take pleasure speaking these words, they should somewhat excite you. The things you do, the things you say…your tone; it…arouses me."

His cheeks flushed and Elizabeth stared at him, quite amused. She toyed with the collar of his shirt, her eyebrows raised as she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew little of what she could do to Will, very little. What he had told her was only half of the things she did to him and she was bound to know on their wedding night what she could do to his body.

"Very well then," Elizabeth spoke, earning Will's attention. "I can manage sleeping apart from you until it's proper for us to sleep in the same room, let alone sleep on the same bed."

"I will be only a few steps from you," Will said, taking her hand and rubbed her palm. "You can go to me in the mornings and you can lie in bed with me if you want to be held at nights. I promise I won't turn that down."

"Will you hold me now?" Elizabeth asked the events from earlier catching up to her. Will nodded and he pulled her to the bed. He sat himself on it and made sure that the pillows were comfortable and the blankets were pulled back before leaning his back against the pillows, and then pulled Elizabeth between his legs. She leaned back, her back hitting against his chest. Will took her hands and laced his fingers with her own.

Elizabeth turned to her side, leaning against his chest and her head on his shoulder. Will's hand went in her hair, his fingers going through her soft curls and he held her until she was fast asleep. Will looked down at her and smiled at how soft her face look and they ways her lips were pouted. She was beautiful. Will kissed her head before getting out from under Elizabeth and laid her down on the bed. He covered her up with the blankets. Will leaned forward, placing his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you, Elizabeth Swann," he whispered.

Will exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him. By now it was nightfall and Will began to walk around the deck, not quite tired as Elizabeth was. He stopped at the railing, where Mcurry was, and leaned against it. A breeze blew through, whipping Will's short pony tail around. It wasn't a chilly breeze, it felt quite nice. Mcurry chuckled beside him.

"I was like you once," he said; Will became interested. "I wasn't a wealthy man but I had the things I needed to survive the life I lived. I had fallen in love with a beautiful; she was like Elizabeth, rich and had a successful father. I had no penny to my name, yet she requested that she stay with me."

"What did you do for a living?"

"I was an artist," Mcurry replied, folding his hands. "I would sit on the side walk of Port Royal with my portfolio in my hands, hopeful that someone would be interested in seeming my drawings and perhaps even pay for some. I barely made a dime and though at times I was successful, I was the one kicked in the dirt when I already sat in it. But then…she came along and my life seemed to of have brighten. She bought almost every drawing and painting I had done and she was always so interested in art. I loved her to pieces, Mr. Turner, and I know you are the same with your Elizabeth."

"I cannot imagine life without her," Will said softly, his eyes watching the water as it hit against the ship. "Without Elizabeth life isn't worth it. She's who I wanted all my life…she is what keeps me going."

"And I know her love is true to you," Mcurry said, giving Will a smile. "I could see it in her eyes when I called her your fiancée. She loves you Will, very much. That I know."

"What happened to your love?" Will asked. Mcurry's face fell and his glazed with small tears. He looked down briefly, at his hands before looking up and at the ocean. Will regretted his question, having not to think that there was a reason why his love was not with him. "I apologize. I didn't meant- I didn't think that-"

"No no, Will," Mcurry interrupted him with a chuckle. "I am willing to tell, but the memory is still fresh in my mind. What happened to my love was long ago, however. But her father did not approve of her love for me, so he had shipped her away to England. From what I heard, she got married to a man much like her."

Will tried hard not to wince. It twisted his stomach and even at the thought of his Elizabeth being shipped from him…he couldn't fathomed it. He was grateful that her love was true to him and though it shined in her eyes, Will was always uncertain. He was a blacksmith; of course he would be uncertain.

"I am sorry," Will said after a few moments of silence. "I don't think I would be able to live if that happened to Elizabeth."

"What would you do?"

Will was quick to reply. "I would go after her."

"I would of too," Mcurry nodded. "if I were not arrested to prevent me from trying to do so."

"I'm sorry."

"It's in the past."

Will stood there for a moment before telling the captain that he was heading to bed. Biding him a goodnight, Will moved from the railing and down the deck until he arrived at a door next to the one where Elizabeth was sleeping inside. Will opened the door, finding that there were lanterns lit around as well. Will closed the door behind him and went towards the bed. He took his shirt off, setting aside on the side of the bed and then went under the covers.

The days of events were catching onto Will but even as his eyes drooped and snapped opened repeatedly, he still remained awake, his thoughts on Elizabeth. The story of Mcurry and his love touched Will's heart and he could but help let his mind wander to the thought of the possibility that could of happen to them if they did not leave. Will knew Elizabeth loved him, he knew that. The tone she said those three words in told him very well.

If he wasn't blessed enough already to have her with him then he didn't know what was a blessing. But once they said 'I do' Will knew there nothing stopping them, not even the navy could tear them apart. Will knew, even if Weather did found them, he wouldn't ship Elizabeth to Port Royal; they would have been married and Weatherby knew better than to tear a married couple apart. If that was so, word would surely go around, making Weatherby seem as a bad person, father, and Governor.

But Elizabeth…God, Will loved her so much.

Her smile.

Her eyes.

Her laughter.

Everything about her Will loved. The way her eyebrows furrowed in the confusion, the way she bit and pressed her lips together in amusement, the way she gave those looks that always weak his knee.

She is truly a precious gift.

Will closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he mingled inside his mind.

_How much do you love her?_

_I would die for her._

_Will you make her happy? Will you have the money to support her?_

_I cannot promise that I can give her the money she is used to. I can shower her in love and only hope that will make her happy._

_I believe that you two are made for each other._

_I hope so._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So, what did you think of it? Good? Fluffy? Please let me know; I would love for your opinion, reviews make my day!**


	5. Concern To Be A Wife

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I would like it if you could review; it makes my day and I want your opinion.**

* * *

Looking out the window in her cabin, Elizabeth found it was still nightfall; past one o'clock in morning or a bit earlier than that. She did not know the time but she felt as if she only had an hour or two of sleep. Elizabeth rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stared up at the dimly lit ceiling. She tried to go back to sleep but she simply could not, not without Will with her, holding her like had done when she fell asleep. Was it possible that she could not sleep well without Will, now that they were to be married? Seeming so, Elizabeth gave up on her sleep.

Elizabeth pulled back the covers and got out of her bed. She took one of the lanterns hanging off the wall behind her bed and then exited the room and made her way inside the next that belonged to Will. She opened the door slowly and quietly, stepped in, and then shut the door behind her. Will, in his slumber, moaned softly in his sleep and shifted onto his back. Elizabeth froze, thinking she had waked him up but was relieved when he continued to sleep.

Elizabeth sat the lantern down on a small table by the door before making her way towards Will's bed. She sat on the edge of the left side of the bed and simply watched Will sleep, taking in and out shallow breaths, his hands sprawled on his pillow. Elizabeth reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek; her warm fingers meeting upon his warm skin. She trailed them to his shoulder and down his arm. Will shivered, and then his eyes slowly opened.

Elizabeth pulled back. She had not meant to wake him up, only to admire her love. "Eliza…" Will murmured, unable to finish his sentence for he blinked a few times before the blur surpassed. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?"

"It seems that not only are you an expert at mending a sword," Elizabeth's fingers trailed to his cheek, finding that she loved the way his eyes shined in confusion. "but you are as well an expert on how to not give a woman her good night sleep."

Will chuckled, a bit half asleep. He sat up halfway in his bed, his head and back leaned against the headboard. His hand went to hers and pulled her over to him, inviting her to join him at his side. Elizabeth took upon that offer eagerly and crawled towards him where she was pulled into his arms, the warmth from his body rather comforting. Will's hands went to her arms and were surprised to feel that her skin was cold as ice. "One can wonder why you couldn't sleep," Will commented, rubbing her skin with his hands and Elizabeth found that quite pleasant. "Are you this cold?"

"I hadn't realize I was the slightest," Elizabeth replied, placing her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. She tilted her head up the slightest, her eyes on his face. "I suppose that I sleep well with you rather than without you."

"And how did you manage the night before?"

"I simply dreamed of you." As much as it sounded like a romance novel to her mind, she had always dreamt of her and Will ever since she started to have mixed feelings for him. Will only kissed her head and she felt him place his head against hers, his hands slowly rubbing up and down her arms, trying his best to warm her arms a bit. He would hold her in his arms all night if it that was the deal to get her to sleep.

She stayed awake, however. Will didn't mind; he didn't need any more sleep than he already has but he knew Elizabeth was weary. He watched in amusement as she fought to stay awake; her eyes dropped down and then a moment later they would snap open, but only to do it again.

"Sleep Elizabeth," he whispered in her ear and he felt her tense at the mention of doing so. Will smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and held her back against his chest. "I won't leave you, I promise. I want you to get a full night worth of sleep; please go to sleep for me."

She didn't need to be told twice. Elizabeth was asleep within moments, her hands placed on Will's. He kissed her head and laid himself down on his side and pulled Elizabeth up to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snuggled up to him, her hands going around his own stomach and wrapped her arms around him. Settling his head next to hers, Will closed his eyes and he himself was asleep within moments.

It was late morning and almost a couple of hours until the afternoon when Elizabeth woke up. Will laid at her side, already awake from mid-morning and simply watched Elizabeth as she slept, either caressing her face or kissing her head, or murmuring sweet words to her as he found her frowning in her sleep. He didn't know what she was dreaming of but whenever he spoke in her ear she loosened up and snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning," Will said in a soft voice that sounded like between a murmur and a whisper, as Elizabeth's eyes opened from her slumber. She lay on her back, her arms on her stomach and Will's hands on hers, her head lay on his shoulder. She smiled up at him, her hand reaching to his cheek and touched it.

"Hello," Elizabeth replied. Will suddenly leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Elizabeth's. They kissed, fiercely and eagerly; Will's hands on her waist and one of Elizabeth's hand in his hair and the other one running down and up on his back, find that he was still shirtless only made her more eager. But then, Will pulled back but found his lower lip caught between her teeth, slipping slowly from her mouth. Once having his lip free he raised an eyebrow and Elizabeth giggled.

"And might I ask what was that enthralling kiss was for?"

"Think of it as a thank you."

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "For what?" she asked. Will smiled and cupped her chin.

"You have no idea how happy you made me, Elizabeth," Will said, leaning forward and kissed her lips briefly. "For the longest time I had thought of many ways to kiss you, but I always thought I would simply get hurt. But look at me…I'm engaged to the woman of my dreams. I'm more than happy."

Elizabeth smiled, tears at the corners of her eyes at his words, touching her heart. She would keep them close. Will wiped the tears away and kissed her cheeks, trailing to her jawbone and to her ear. Elizabeth's eyes closed and a look of pleasure appeared on her face. Will looked at her from the corner of his eye, pepping kisses on her ear and smiled at her expression. He pulled from her and her eyes opened.

"As much as I enjoy your lips," Elizabeth spoke, licking her own to take in his sweet taste a smile gracing her face. "To what is the occasion?"

"I've wanted to do that all morning," Will murmured in her hair and took in her beautiful scent. "I've always wanted to do that." He pressed a kiss to her neck, hearing a somewhat whimper from her. Will almost grinned to himself, keeping in mind that she was sensitive there.

"Well," Elizabeth pulled back and shifted so that she was sitting next to Will's side, her hand trailing down and up on his arm. She had one of mysterious, yet mischievous smile on her face. "I can name off a couple of things I had always wanted to do- with you and to you."

Will's eyebrow raised, yet he tried very hard to push aside the amusement that started to appear on his face. "Yes or no if you can wait until the wedding night..."

Elizabeth's laughter caught him off, like the previous night when they got engaged. Will couldn't stop the smile appearing on his lips at the memory. "As much as I would love to test you on your self-control," her fingers trailed down to his chest and stopped at just the center of his skin, her point taken by earning a low groan from Will's throat, his eyes closed and his cheeks a bit pink from the contact. Elizabeth grinned, pleased that she had caused such reactions. "but I know well enough that you will not let it go far enough to where we will have our wedding night before marrying."

Will's eyes opened and flicked up to her face. She was smiling, nothing but love and the softness of her heart in her brown orbs. His shined with the exact emotions, only the softness was taken over by desire in his eyes and Elizabeth saw it clearly in his eyes, only to make her desire for him to add fuel to the fire.

A smile appeared on Will's face and he cupped her face with one hand, the other laying on her back and pushed her towards him until she was lying down where she was before, his arm propped as pillow for her head. "I respect you far too much to allow your innocence be taken away before our wedding," Will told his love, his voice soft sounding; the light sound of his accent very clear in his voice. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say on her behalf but Will interrupted her, whilst taking her hand. "If I were a greedy, yet a man filled with love and had no respect, then I would have taken you last night- but I didn't."

"I know your reasons why, Will. You are a very well respectable and respected man, and I love you very much for it."

"To be truthful," Will said, his fingers wrapping around hers. "I had wanted to take there last night. You looked so beautiful and there wouldn't be anything to stop me from doing so, only your protests if you didn't wish for it." Elizabeth shook her head, telling him she would of not has objected. "I'm a man, Elizabeth; I have desires and very rare thoughts of you and me. I have very little control before I explode and allow my desires to take over me and God pull me back until we are to be married. I want our wedding night to be special and I want you to be pure when it's truly our wedding night."

"Oh, Will," was Elizabeth's whispered reply. She was touched by the small affecting words that were said.

"If I were not the man I am then I would have taken you at the secluded beach last night but I chose not to, even if my desires urged me on to do so. Please Elizabeth," Will said, cupping her face and leaned closer, their lips almost touching. Elizabeth could feel his breath on her face. "Please don't try to challenge me or toy with my control. I have very little of it and I want our wedding night to special."

"For you, Will," Elizabeth gave in. "For you."

By afternoon Elizabeth found herself browsing in the ship's small library. There was a door just few feet from the bow; she didn't know how long she had been in the library but she assumed she had been there for a while. But there were many books that interested Elizabeth. Books about pirates, managing a ship, how to start a family. It all interested Elizabeth and the first book she chose to read was one of the books on how to start a family.

_Chapter Three: How to be a good wife_

The chapters were rather long to say. The first chapter was about getting engaged and the second chapter was about the wedding and the wedding night. It disgusted her to read the book on the wedding night; she knew Will would be gentle and slow for her, nothing more and nothing less. She suppose that the author of the book was trying to displeasure them of looking forward to getting wed, for it was said that the pain would be quite awful and the man would keep going for his own pleasure. Elizabeth knew Will wouldn't do that; he was sweet and thoughtful. She knew he would be gentle with her. But now, after reading the chapter, would it hurt that much?

"Elizabeth?"

She looked up, now broken from her thoughts. She then realized that she was more thinking than reading the book in her hands. Will stood in front of her, confusion written on his face. Elizabeth simply gave him a smile and he went over to her and took the book from her hands. He read the cover of the book and his eyebrow rose but once reading something from the chapter she was, Will's eyebrows furrowed together. He looked at her, all the while shutting the book and placing it on a small table beside the comfy chair she sat on.

"Is this where you have been, reading in the library?"

"How long have I been here?"

"I haven't seen you since breakfast, Elizabeth," Will replied, his tone sounding more confused than he showed it on his face. Three hours? Had she been in here for three hours? Perhaps those previous chapters were long…But for some reason, the thought of reading for the past three hours was quite funny to Elizabeth. She gave Will a simple shrug of the shoulder and he sat on the armrest of the chair, his arm going around her shoulders. "What are you doing in here, love? One can get lonely in here after a while."

Elizabeth, toying with the collar of Will's shirt, replied, "I was waiting for you to find me." Will laughed softly and his eyes adverted to the table beside him, his eyes laying on the book he took from Elizabeth. He picked it up and inspected it.

"Are you afraid you won't make a good wife?" Will questioned without looking at her. He heard nothing- but only movement from her. Turning his attention to her Will found that she had sat up straighter and her head was faced away from him, her arms wrapped around her. Had she thought he was upset at her for reading a book about being a wife? He certainly wasn't but was concern if she thought less of herself. She was his everything and no one, not even Elizabeth herself needed to think less of her. It didn't matter what people thought of her, Will didn't care. What mattered is what she thought.

She didn't answer him however and Will set down the book so he could turn her face towards him. Her eyes went up to Will's and they stared at each other's loving face, her head still cupped in Will's hands. "I'm not mad at you," Will told her, running his finger across her smooth skin. "I don't want you to think less of yourself about being my wife. You'll be excellent Elizabeth, you need not to worry about anything."

"Will I please you enough?" Elizabeth asked, her head tilted to the side. Will didn't understood what she meant and one blush from Elizabeth told him what she was worried about. Pushing back his own blush, Will let out a hearty laugh and his hands slid to her lower arms and gripped her there.

"That does not matter," Will told her in a definite, yet affectionate tone. "You pleasure me in many ways Elizabeth and none of them have to do with my sexual desires. All that matters is that you love me and that you're healthy."

"But Willi-"

"Shhh," Will shushed her, pulling her to his side where her head laid on his stomach. Her eyes closed at the comfort, the feel of his hand running through the strands of hair only adding the ease she felt. "I admit, I do wonder what our wedding night will feel like but I am assured that it will be beautiful and perfect. I won't be able to pull away from you afterward, Elizabeth; I'm bound to you."

"Will I be your first?"

He was surprised by her question; and she said it so quickly. So bluntly. Although her question caught him off guard Will regain his composure and with a smile, his hand still running through her hair, he answered her. "Yes, Elizabeth. You will." There had been other women in his life before Elizabeth but none of them were the one for him. They never had that spark like Will felt when he was around with Elizabeth. To him, they were flawless like Elizabeth was. They were pretty and we behaved, but they weren't just his Elizabeth. "And I assume, with you being the Governor's daughter and all, that you are pure?" He felt her nod. "I promise you Elizabeth; our wedding night will be beautiful. It will be-"

"Perfect?" she said for him but more like a question as she looked up from where her head was.

"Yes," Will smiled, his hand stopping at the back of her head and gently rubbed his fingers against her there. "Perfect. Beautiful and perfect."

"I do not doubt you," Elizabeth said, pulling from him and sat up straighter and leaned closer, their faces only inches from kissing. "but what if you were to fail to make it, as said, 'perfect'? What if I was left unpleased?"

"Then you can tie me to the bed and do whatever you wish."

His voice was low. Low and inviting. She shivered, feeling the heat of her breath wash over her skin. She smiled up at him in a seducing manner, her fingers running across his clothed collarbone then her hair went up in his hair that was still held down. "Whatever I wish?" she replied in the exact tone, only lighter and a bit mischief. Will only nodded, his hand going to her back and his fingers sprawled against clothed skin. "Well then…keep in mind that you will be pleasured double over after we do the tradition."

Will gave her a lopsided smile and he stood and stretched an arm to her. Elizabeth took a hold of it gently and Will helped her up before leading her from the library and out to the deck. They walked down the wooden floors for a few minutes before arriving to the main deck where there deck chairs laid out. Will sat himself on one, setting his legs on each side and then leaning back, he tugged Elizabeth between his legs and allowed her to lean back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands placing on his.

"I apologize," Will then said, vital evident in his voice. Elizabeth, confused, turned her head to him and watched his face. "I know Port Royal means to you as much as it means to me and tearing you from your father and family is far from my place to do so. I know what my place is- a blacksmith without a say. And taking you from your home is far from being a respectable man."

"No Will," Elizabeth almost interrupted him. She spoke the second he finished and had his face cupped in her hands. "You're place is not to be a blacksmith; it's to be my husband. As for leaving Port Royal, you know we couldn't marry there. If my father had spoke to either of us perhaps he could see our love for each other. I was willing to leave, I was the one to suggest the idea."

"The guilt lingers inside," Will told her, his grip on her tightening. "I love you, Elizabeth; deeply and dearly, and no one won't take you away from me. This is swear. But I feel guilty of pulling you from your family, even if the idea was yours. But you are, as well, correct; I don't think your father could understood if he tried."

"He never could understand me. He was never there for me when I needed him, only for the littlest of issues."

"I'm sorry you had to bear through that, Elizabeth. But you must understand that he is the Governor and being said is a lot of work, a bit of pressure on the shoulders, and reasonability."

"I do understand that," Elizabeth tensed and once feeling his hands on her shoulders, his fingers rubbing against her there, she loosened up. "But he doesn't understand me. He never did."

"I know what it feels like to not have a father around," Will said, the tone of his voice melting Elizabeth's heart. "And as well as not having a mother around. But I learned that it doesn't matter who or who does not understand you; it matters of what you think."

"I think…" Elizabeth trailed off, raising her gaze to Will and smiled. "that I am most luckiest woman there is. To have a man like you, to be loved by a man like you…it is rare."

"I will always be here for you," Will whispered, leaning his head against hers. "And our children." He saw Elizabeth smile and he did so as well. She opened her mouth but Will interrupted her, knowing what she was going to ask. "I know you would like to have children; you always told me before our adventure. I secretly hoped that it would be children from you; there's no other woman that I want to have children with than you."

"I will bear no other man's child."

"I will spoil them with love, just as I do with you," Will half teased her, yet half of him was serious. He poked her nose and she smiled and leaned, her lips pressing against his. Will kissed her back, pulling her closer. And so they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review; I wish for your opinion.**

**Your humble authoress,**

**KeiraLizWill.**


End file.
